The Story Of Jocelynn PadillaHecox
by Xiaolin101
Summary: This is the story of how Ian and Anthony's daughter came to be. And If you don't like Mpreg and slash then I suggest that you don't read this fanfic ok.
1. Chapter 1

He heard what sounded like moaning from Anthony's bed. He went over to Anthony's bed to listen. ''Ian..ah..no stop..please'' Anthony moaned in his sleep. Ian couldn't belive what he was hearing. ''Anthony looking uber cute, having a sex dream about me'' Ian thought. ''maybe I should make a move while I have the chance'' Ian thought. He leaned down and locked lips with Anthony. Anthony slowly opened his eyes. His brain said ''Push him away'' but his arms said ''Don't''. Ian noticed that Anthony was awake ans pulled quickly away. ''A-Anthony dude I am so sorry'' Ian stuttered. Anthony smiled. ''Why did you kiss me?'' Anthony asked. Ian blushed so he could put a tomato to shame. ''I heard you moaning my name in your sleep'' Ian murmured. Anthony blushed. He laid down on the bed and sighed with Ian coming on top of him.

"Guess you got me then." Anthony sighed , rolling his hips up to grind against Ian's through a thin layer of cotton . And the feel of Anthony's hand beneath him, pressing up into him, wanting him cracked Ian's breathe on a stuttered half giggle, half gasp and sent a shiver shooting up from the base of his spine.

"Guess I did," he replied . He pushed his lips against Anthony's in a forcefull kiss. His hand finding it's way into Anthony's pyjama pants. ''Hmmn'' Anthony moaned into the kiss when Ian stroked his member. Ian broke the kiss. ''Well, arent we a bit excited'' he said as Anthony was writhering underneath him. Ian's hand was slowly stroking Anthony's erect cock, emitting husky moans from the black haired man underneath him. ''Before we getr to buissness how about giving me a blowjob'' Ian whispered in Anthony's ear. Anthony remained silent as Ian allowed him to get up. He lowered his head down to Ian's clothed crotch. He looked up to Ian, a playful smile was on his lips.

He took Ian's erect cock from the silk boxers and started to lick the head. ''Mmmmm yes Anthony suck that cock'' Ian moaned. Anthony engulfed the whole lenght in one swift motion, his head bobbing up and down between Ian's legs. Ian kept on moaning until he decided to stop Anthony. ''okay that's enough now to the fun part'' Ian said as he truned Anthony around so he was laying on his stomach. He placed his wet, erect cock against his hole . Ian gave one hearty thrust, pushing himself all the way in in one shot, causing Anthony to let out a loud moan. He waited a second for Anthony to be brought back to reality before he started pumping his hips slowly. Iiiiiiiiin. Ouuuuuuuut. Iiiiiiiiin. Ouuuuuuuut. Iiiiiiiiin. Ouuuuuuuut. Iiiiiiiiin. Ouuuuuuuut. Iiiiiiiiin. Ouuuuuuuut.

"You're close." Anthony said mockingly as he raised his eyebrows. Ian loved watching his face as he experienced pleasure, so he saw the understanding in his eyes.  
>"How can you tell?" Ian asked, trying to drag it out. "Your... movements are getting faster, you're pounding harder, panting louder, and holding onto me like I might fall from the earth. Plus I can feel it, I can feel you wanting to let go inside me." Anthony egged him on. They could both feel each other building up to the big moment, that feeling of excitement as they just know it's time to let themselves be free.<p>

They climaxed together, Ian shooting off deep into Anthony, and Anthony coming into the air and watching it fall onto his belly, only to be lapped up by Ian. Anthony watched in fascination as the man he'd known to be straight just two days ago swallowed his seed with hazy, satisfied kept kissing each other, loving the afterglow. Finally collapsing aside each other, Ian reached over and touched Anthony's face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "Anthony... that was..."

"I know... I can't find the words for it either." Anthony said sleepily.

"We will. Someday." Ian said, doing his best to reassure the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Anthony did the next morning was running to the bathroom, heaving all of his stomach' contents. Ian suggested to go to a doctor. A drive later Anthony was sitting in the waiting room waiting for his turn. ''Mr. Padilla the doctor is awaiting you'' the young intern said with a geeky tone in his voice. ''hello Anthony'' the doctor greeted. Anthony remained silent and sat down. ''Well what seems to be the problem with a swell young man like you?'' the doctor asked Anthony. ''Well I have been puking alot in the morning and having wierd cravings for food most normal people do not eat'' Anthony explained. The doctor nodded and took some tests on Anthony. As the tests were done the doctor was quite shocked.

''Well I don't know how to put this but..you are pregnant '' the doctor announced. Anthony could feel his jaw dropping on the ground. ''B-But I am a male as far as I can remember'' Anthony said. The doctor chuckled. ''Anthony you are a hermaphrodite a person who has the abilities of both sexes so it means that you can get pregnant, and whoever the lucky father is he is sure in for a suprise'' the doctor said, smiling. Anthony had his hand on his stomach the entire trip home. As he entered the room he was greeted with a bone crushing hig from Ian. ''What did the doctor say?'' was the first thing Ian asked. Anthiny looked up from the ground with teary eyes. ''I-Ian I'm pregnant' 'Anthony announced with a smile. Ian had a dumbfound look on his face. He slowly lifted Anthon'ys shirt so it was above his bellybutton and pressed his ear against Anthony's stomach. ''H-Hello it's your daddy and I am so happy to been a part of your creation'' Ian whispered. Anthony smiled, happy to know that Ian took the announcement so well. He looked up at Anthony, tears rolling down his cheeks. ''You have no idea how happy I am right now'' Ian whispered as he brought Anthony in for a sweet kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

4 months later...

''I LOOK LIKE A BEACHED WHALE'' Anthony whined what was the tenth time that day. Ian sighed, not trying to lose his cool. ''Anthony you are not a beached whale, it's our child you are carrying'' Ian said trying to comfort his boyfriend. His hand was fiddling with a small velvet box. He decided once Anthony had calmed down he would propose. He smiled at the thought. Anthony was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. ''Hey Anthony c'mere for a second'' Ian called. Anthony sat down on the couch with a pout. He went to Anthony's side. ''Ever since the day I met you I have loved you'' Ian began. ''And the point of this is? '' Anthony asked. Ian smiled, stood one knee and took a deep breath. ''Anthony Padilla will you make me the happiest man to roam this earth and marry me?'' Ian asked, opening the small velvet box to reveal the golden engagement ring. Tears had sprung to Anthony's eyes as he took the small box in his hands. Then he looked at Ian. ''Yes of course I want to marry you Ian'' Anthony said with a smile on his lips. Ian took the ring and placed it on Anthony's ring finger.

Anthony took a few moments to admire the golden ring that enclosed around his finger. Ian sat next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then suddenly Anthony gasped. ''What is it?'' he asked. ''The baby just kicked'' Anthony announced and put Ian's hand against the spot he felt the baby kick. Ian smiled as he felt a kick against the palm of his hand. ''I think Junior is happy that we got engaged'' Ian said, smiling. Anthony leaned his head against Ian's shoulder nad sighed happily. ''I have to tell so many'' Anthony said. Ian kept on smiling. ''Well since we are going to VidCon tomorrow why won't we tell our friends there'' Ian said. **(A/N: Yeah VidCon happens in this fic**). ''Oh yeah I forgot, I must pack our bags'' Anthony said as he got up from the sofa. He went straight to the bedroom where Ian and his own bags were scattered all over the floor.

The next day...

''Ok let's go to VidCon'' Ian hollered as he sat in his car with Anthony in the passanger seat. Ian couldn't help but noticing Anthony looking at the ring on his finger. When they arrived there they were greeted by their supportive fans. Some squealed when Ian and Anthony held hands to the entrance. And some just gagged. They went straight to the VIP room filled with VidCon tote bags and other famous YouTubers. ''Hey guys'' iJustine was the first to greet them. ''Hey Justine'' Ian and Anthony said in unison. Then they got hugged by Babytard and Sontard. ''Anthony may I feel your tummy?'' Princesstard asked shyly. ''Sure sweetheart'' Anthony said and lifted his shirt right above his bellybutton. She put her hand against Anthony's rounded stomach. Shay and his family was the only ones who knew about Anthony's pregnancy. Mommytard had given him some useful advice and a parenting book which Anthony gadly accepted. Anthony pulled his shirt down as Onision and the Fine Brothers along with the Kids React kids came in te YouTuber V.I.P room. Anthony said hi to Olga Kay and some other famous YouTuber before going to their hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4

On the next day of VidCon Ian and Anthony had held hands all the way to Shay's hotel room. As they had arrived there, they were immediatly greeted by Babytard and Sontard's hugs. Shay had told them so much about little Rocktard so Anthony was eager to meet him. Ian sat down and talked to Shay and Anthony sat down with Princesstard, Sontard and Babytard and played with their toys. Mommytard had exited the bedroom holding a small baby in her arms. ''Ian and Anthony I would like to introduce you to Rocktard'' she said putting the little toddler down on the floor. He waddled towards Anthony. ''Ain't you a sweetheart'' Anthony cooed as he picked the baby up. He bounced him on his 4 month big belly.

Rocktard giggled. Ian smiled. He could feel that motherly glow surrounding Anthony as he was playing with Shay's childern. He never knew how good Anthony was with children. He had a great feeling that Anthony would be a good parent to their own child when he or she arrived. Before they left Anthony let Princesstard feel the baby kick. They said goodbye and left. As they were walking down the hallway Anthony kept glancing on his left ring finger. Reminding him that soon he and Ian will spend the rest of their lifes together. Anthony who still wasn't used to the babys kicking gasped as he felt a strong kick inside his womb and stopped in his tracks. It annoyed Ian but hed decided not to argue with Anthony about such a silly thing. They saw Onision coming towards them. He glared at them and stopped. ''They shouldn't let fags like you two in'' he said, his voice was dripping with venom. Ian just glared back at him. Onision's eyes traveled down to Anthony's protuding stomach and started to laugh loudly.

''Wow Anthony you have really getting loose on the food there'' he said between laughs. The words stabbed Anthony like a knife, feeling his eyes tear up. ''You two should probably stop with Lunchtime With Smosh'' he continued. Anthony ran way to the closest room which was the janitor's closet. He slammed the door and sat down on the floor, sobbing. He turned around to get a towel to wipe his eyes with, but he saw a little girl sitting on the large pile of towels. Anthony recognized her as one of the kids from Rafi and Benny's Kids React videos. She smiled at him. ''I am playing hide and go seek with Rafi and Benny'' she said. She sat down next to Anthony. ''My name is Morgan, what is yours?'' Morgan asked him. ''My name is Anthony'' he replied. Morgan gave Anthony a hug. ''Why are you crying?'' she asked. ''There was this guy who laughed at me and called me fat'' Anthony said as he wiped his eyes on his sleeves. ''That is not very nice of him, you are a nice guy you deserve better'' she said, hugging Anthony once again. Anthony smiled. ''And besides my mommy wasn't fat when I was in her tummy'' Morgan said smiling. ''How did you know that I was pregnant?'' Anthony asked. Morgan kept on smiling. ''I have seen many mommies with babies in their tummies, it is not a big deal for me'' she explained. There was a knock on the door. ''Anthony are you in there?'' Ian called out.

''Yeah'' he replied. Ian opened the door. He smiled at the scenery before eyes. ''Hey there'' Ian said to the girl. Morgan waved to Ian as a reply. She went outside when she heard Rafi calling for her. ''Hey Morgan'' Anthony said. Morgan turned around. ''Thanks'' he said. ''You are welcome'' she mouthed.


	5. Chapter 5

Time skip the five last months...

It was time for the wedding. As Anthony put on his white tux that fit perfectly around his nine months big stomach he smiled at his reflection in the mirror. '_'This is it Anthony from this day on you are going to be Anthony Padilla-Hecox_'' Anthony thought as he felt a kick inside his stomach. ''Excited too little one'' Anthony whispered to his stomach. ''Anthony are you ready?'' Mommytard asked as she entered the room. ''Yeah, how do I look?'' he asked her. Mommytard smiled. ''You look smashing'' she replied as she took Anthony's arm. Meanwhile a nervous Ian had joined the priest and his best man Ray William Johnson at the alter. Shane was sitting on the front row bench smiling at his Ian and his boyfriend, his hand resting on a one month baby bump. The music started to play as Anthony and Mommytard walked down the aisle. Ian smiled as Anthony joined him. ''You look beautiful'' Ian whispered in Anthony's ear. The preist cleared his throat. ''We have gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony'' the priest started. He looked ath everyone. ''If any one have a reason why this couple shall not be wedded talk now or forever hold your peace'' the priest continued. Noone said nothing and the priest continued. ''Now the rings please'' the priest said. Princesstard came with the rings on a purple silk pillow Ian took the first ring and held Anthony's hand. ''Do you Ian Hecox, take Anthony Padilla as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, cleaving to her and forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?'' the priest asked. Ian smiled.

''You know I do'' he replied with a smile as he slipped the golden ring on Anthony's ring finger.

"And do you, Anthony Padilla, take Ian Hecox to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, cleaving to him and forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Anthony cried out with a loud, clear voice as he took the ring and slipped it onto Ian's ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."  
>Anthony tilted his head, closed his eyes, and embraced Ian as he embraced him, feeling the sweetness of his kiss, and not wanting it to ever end.<p>

"Okay, ladies," Anthony said, standing on the front porch of the chapel. "I'm gonna turn my back, just to not show any prejudice, so are you ready? Good luck!"

Facing the front door of the church, he tossed the bouquet of blue flowers over his head, and twirled around to see the flowers in the hands of a smiling Shane. Justine, who was standing near him, looked slightly disappointed, but smiled and shook Shane's hand. Then Shane did something totally unexpected, if not completely out of character. He unwrapped the binding of the bouquet's stems, and gave a flower to Justine, another to Olga Kay, to Joe Nation, Onision, and lastly his viral video rewiewing boyfriend Ray William Johnson. The reception was held in the restaurant and dance hall of the Sacramento Beach Resort. In the warm sunlight of the afternoon, most of the guests sat out on the balcony overlooking the beach, eating dinner and wedding cake. Cameras flashed at any moment of significance. Anthon and Ian danced until Anthony gasped and fell to his knees.

'Anthony what is wrong?'' Ian asked as he helped Anthony on his legs. ''My..water..broke..ambulance now'' Anthony groaned as a small puddle of liquid was forming underneath him. Ian took is call phone and dialed 911. The ambulance came and tookhim as the wedding guests headed home.

Meanwhile in the hospital...

Anthony screamed again, he could see the lights passing by on the hospital ceiling. He saw Ian running right behind them, he was the most nervous Anthony has ever seen him. He heard the doctors talking to eachother as they pushed Anthony's bed into a different room.  
>"Anthony stay calm everything is going to be alright." Ian smiled grabbing onto Anthony's hand. "Just breathe, stay calm."Anthony screamed again. He cried more now.<br>"Ian, I don't want this anymore." Anthony cried looking at the doctors. His eyes grew wider when he saw the doctor pull out the giant needle. He felt himself being pulled foward a bit and the back of his hospital gown being opened.  
>"This will only pinch a little." He heard the doctor reassure him, he squeezed his eyes shut when he felt a sharp pain in his back, he felt like the needle went through to his belly button, but it wasn't <em>that<em> long, but still pretty big.  
>"Ian, no." Ian squeezed his hand to show Anthony he was still there.<br>"You have to Anthony, no way back now. Don't worry I'll be right with you."  
>"You have to be ready Anthony." The doctor said loudly. "Are you ready?" Anthony whimpered but nodded after.<br>"Push." Anthony screamed as he pushed, almost crushing Ian's hand in the process.

''Keep on pushing the head is almost out'' the doctor coached as Anthony pushed with all his mnight. Ian stroke his cheek for comfort.

''You are doing great Anthony one more push nd your child is brought to the worl. With one last push Anthony screamed and then darkness.

-

"! Wake up." Ian said shaking Anthony a little. "You passed out." Anthony opened his eyes slowly, the two Ian's he saw slowly formed into one. Anthony smiled. It was over.  
>"We have a baby girl." Ian whispered cradling the small baby dressed in pink. "We're parents now Anthony." Ian walked to Anthony's side and handed him their newborn daughter.<br>"We're parents now!" Anthony said happily smiling at Ian. "We are. We did it." Anthony looked at their daughter. "What do we call her?"  
>"I think I will call her..." Anthony looked at Ian. "I think I'll call her Jocelynn. Does that sound good?"<br>"It sounds perfect." Ian smiled and kissed his new daughter Jocelynn. Jocelynn opened her eyes and much to Ian and Anthony's suprise her right eye was brown like Anthony's and her left eye blur like Ian's.


End file.
